Assumptions
by Twilight Mix N' Match Contest
Summary: When two gorgeous men walk into Bella's bar one evening and greet each other with a kiss, she assumes they only have eyes for each other. But you know what they say about assumptions...


**Title:** Assumptions

**Pairing:** Edward/Jasper/Bella

**Rating:** M, rated for lemons and language

**Genre:** Romance

**Wordcount:** 9,443

**Summary:** When two gorgeous men walk into Bella's bar one evening and greet each other with a kiss, she assumes they only have eyes for each other. But you know what they say about assumptions...

**Warnings:** Slash/threesome

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

As always, much love to my beta.

* * *

**Assumptions**

"Could I get a Killian's please?" a low, slightly rough voice asked me. I turned; surprised by the way the sound of his voice made my nipples pebble and my thighs clench.

"Sure thing," I responded automatically, reaching for a cold bottle. I removed the cap and slid it across the bar to him. I looked up and blinked in surprise at the man to whom the voice belonged. He was tall -I had to look up at him to meet his eyes- and his hands were braced on the edge of the bar. His hair fell forward into his eyes, and it was longish and messy, finger tousled and a medium brown. His eyes were what struck me at first, a deep shade of green visible in even the low light. They were thickly fringed with lashes and he smiled crookedly at me and spoke.

"Thanks, you mind if I start a tab?"

"Nope, not at all."

Our fingers brushed as he handed me the credit card and I glanced down automatically at the spot where our fingers had touched. My skin tingled there and I swallowed hard, vaguely perplexed by my reaction to him.

"It's Edward Cullen."

"I'm sorry?" I looked back up at him and he stepped back, shrugged out of the worn looking black leather jacket and a red flannel, and placed them both on the seat beside him. It left him in a bright white t-shirt and an old pair of jeans that looked like they were molded to his body in all the right places.

"My name, you looked like you were having trouble reading the name on the card. I need to replace it; it's getting kind of worn."

"Oh, yes." I turned away from him, grateful that he had assumed such a plausible explanation. I swiped the card and handed it back to him. I wanted to speak to him, but I struggled to find something to say and I was grateful when I saw a middle-aged man take a seat near the other end of the bar.

"Let me know if you need anything," I threw over my shoulder at Edward before I walked away.

"Your name, unless you want me to call you bar wench."

"It's Bella," I called out, not even looking back over my shoulder, but unable to help the smile at his terrible nickname for me.

Business picked up after that as people filtered into the bar and although I can't say that I forgot about Edward, I was too busy to focus on him. I turned to ask him if he needed another beer when I saw him stand up and greet a blond man who had just appeared.

"Jasper, hey, I was starting to worry."

"Sorry, shitty day at work." The guy sighed and reached for Edward. Edward moved into his arms easily and I crossed my fingers that they were siblings, or even just close friends, but when their lips brushed together in a lingering, familiar greeting, I sighed in frustration. Not family and definitely not just friends. _Ahh well, you win some, you lose some I guess, _I thought. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't disappointed that Edward was gay, but it was a lie. The green-eyed stud had definitely captured my attention.

Jasper took a seat next to Edward and I moved closer to the two of them, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Can I get you anything else, Edward? Or for you, sir?"

I met Jasper's eyes and was surprised to see they were a light, clear color, either blue or green. Unusual either way. He had shaggy, dark blonde hair and a full lower lip that I wanted to nip with my teeth.

"Sure darlin'," he drawled. "I'd do just about anything for a Heineken right now."

Jesus, what was it about these two? Jasper's slow, honey-drenched drawl had me wet and ready to slide across the bar to taste him. And neither of them were available, damn it.

"I'll take another, too." My breath hitched at the way Edward's eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled at me.

I slid both bottles over to them and felt my heart skip in my chest at the sight of them both grinning at me. _Did they do this a lot? _I wondered. It really wasn't fair to the female population. All of the good-looking ones were taken. Married or gay. I knew that better than anyone here in this bar. James had been married and Jake had been gay. I had such stellar taste in guys.

Jake I couldn't be angry with, he hadn't really known either, and until he met Seth, he had been convinced he'd spend the rest of his life with a woman. But still, it had been a bit of a blow to the ego. After all, we were dating at the time.

And James, well, he was just a jackass. I had been so surprised when I found out he was married three months after we'd started dating. I had been pretty turned off dating since. It had been a year and a half since I'd dated anyone, and three years since I'd taken home anyone at the bar.

At least I'd have plenty of inspiration tonight when I went home to my little house and cozied up to my vibrator.

Lord, I was pathetic. Twenty-seven years old, a successful business owner, and I still couldn't meet a guy. I had the rest of my life pretty together though, so I was proud of myself for that. The car accident that had killed both of my parents a few weeks before I turned nineteen had been brutal. It had taken years to come to grips with it.

One good thing had come of it though: the insurance money had given me the opportunity to use the business classes I'd been taking and open my own bar. The first year or two had been a struggle, but by the time I had turned twenty-four, we were operating in the black and the last few years' business had been steady. I wasn't wealthy by any means but I had a cozy little house, I could give my employees benefits, and I only had to work behind the bar a couple of days a week. I was at the bar most nights anyway though, squirreled away in my messy office, going through the mountains of paperwork that always seemed to accumulate.

I busied myself with other customers and snuck surreptitious glances at the two gorgeous men sitting next to each other. They looked comfortable together. I saw Edward lean in and speak in Jasper's ear, not angling their heads in so their bodies didn't touch, but pressing right up against each other. Whatever Edward said made Jasper laugh, and both of their eyes flicked over in my direction. Trying to push them from my mind, I turned away, slicing up half a dozen limes and dropping them in the caddy before refilling the maraschino cherries. When I had finished that, I stood on my tiptoes to re-arrange the bottles displayed behind the bar and re-stock the empties. I tugged at my shirt from where it had been creeping up on my lower back and pulled up my black skinny jeans for good measure before turning around.

I glanced over to check on Edward and Jasper and they were still sitting close together, biceps and forearms touching. Jasper had removed his brown leather jack and was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt that made me want to lick the smooth skin of his chest. Edward lazily spun his empty bottle and Jasper flipped the bottle cap as they talked quietly, their eyes trained on me.

"Shit, sorry, you two want another?"

"Yeah, but this better be our last darlin', if we're going to be any good to anybody tonight."

Jasper's drawl was even more pronounced and I felt my nipples tighten to an unbearable, almost painful tightness.

"You could have gotten my attention," I admonished him. "I was just keeping things stocked."

"That's alright, we were enjoying the show." Edward grinned at me, a slow smirk at made my body flush and my skin tingle.

I grinned back, before the confusion set it. Wait, they were both enjoying it? And why would they enjoy it unless they were both attracted to me. He must have seen my puzzled expression, because he smiled even more broadly and winked at me. Jasper's easy grin was just as enigmatic and I shook my head, trying to clear the lust-filled haze that had settled there.

I brought them their beers and Edward caught my hand in his gently. "Any chance we could get water too?" His hand was warm and my skin felt hyper-aware of every millimeter of where he was touching me.

"Of course. Lemon or lime?"

"Any chance I could get both?" Jasper drawled.

"Me too," Edward said, licking his lips.

"Sure thing." I set the waters in front of them and watched two sets of hands wrap around the cold glasses. Edward's fingers were long and narrow, much like his body. _Although_, I thought as I ogled the way his bicep appeared when he flexed, _he was in damned good shape_. Jasper's fingers weren't quite as long, or quite as thin, but they were equally appealing. I couldn't help but wonder if the old adage was true that you could tell the size of a man's cock by the length of his fingers. I could picture two sets of heated hands trailing across my naked flesh and two hard cocks brushing against my thighs. My fingers tightened on the bunch of paper napkins I was holding and my breath caught in my throat.

"You okay there?" Jasper asked softly. I looked down at the crushed napkins and swallowed hard.

"I'm fine." My voice sounded breathier than usual, but it was steady at least. I tossed the napkins in the trash; they were crumpled beyond repair.

Business picked up all of a sudden and I found myself too busy to talk to them anymore. I kept an eye on them, refilling their water and trying to be subtle as I watched them interact. It was an easy, relaxed relationship, that much was certain. If I hadn't been so disappointed that they were clearly a couple, I would have found it fascinating to watch them interact. I was staring at them when I heard a voice to my left.

"Hey, bitch. You have a line-up."

I turned and smiled at the gorgeous blonde standing beside me. "Hey Rose."

"Thanks for filling in for me tonight, Bella. I am so ready to be done with classes." She had called me earlier in the week to ask if I could cover some of her shift tonight so she could catch up on homework. She was just a month away from graduation and eager to have it finished. "How's it been?"

"It's fine. It's been steady, but not too crazy. The rush is over." I glanced up at the clock. "It should be quiet till last call."

"K." She slipped on an apron and gently caught me by the elbow, turning our bodies so we were facing away from the bar. "By the way, who the hell are the two ridiculously hot guys?" She discreetly tilted her head to the side.

I laughed; unsurprised that she had noticed them immediately. "Their names are Edward and Jasper, apparently. Very cozy with each other, but flirty with me too, I seriously don't know what to make of it."

"Hmm, let me keep an eye out. Or do you want to stay out here?"

"I'd love to, actually; unfortunately eying them is the most action I'll get all year, but I have a pile of paperwork to tackle." I sighed in annoyance and she nodded sympathetically. She was disgustingly happy in her relationship with a mechanic named Emmett, but she'd commiserated with me about my lack of action in the past year and a half often enough.

"I'll let you know what I see."

"Thanks, Rose." I grinned at her and waved as I passed Edward and Jasper to head to my office. They both frowned, almost in unison and I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face. They were just so damned adorable. Although the word adorable conjured up images of roly-poly puppies and fuzzy kittens, and there was something so unbearably sexy about them that the two images clashed. But it was sweet how in tune with each other they were.

I sighed and took a seat at my desk, forcing them from my mind. I had hours of work to do, and not enough time to get it done in. I tackled the paychecks first, my employees would want checks to cash soon, and it couldn't wait. Thankfully, I had few employees and we were flexible around here, so it didn't take overly long. I was in the middle of sorting through invoices for orders for the month when I heard a soft knock on my partially open door. Thinking it was Rose or Tyler, the other bartender, I absent-mindedly called out, "Come in."

"Excuse me," a low, sexy voice called out. My head shot up and I was startled to see Edward peering in the door.

"I, uh, hey. Um, hi Edward," I stuttered. "Come in."

He stepped into the room and pushed the door nearly closed. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure." I frowned, puzzled by what he wanted, but not entirely displeased to have him in my office either. I stood up and walked around the desk; leaning back against it and looking up to meet his eyes. "Is there something I can help you with?"

He gave me a slow, sexy smirk. "I certainly hope so." I stared at him, waiting for him to continue, but he was silent. His eyes raked over my body and my nipples tightened at the slow, frank perusal of my body. By the glittering, heated gaze of his eyes, I could see that he liked what he saw. My black skinny jeans and tight t-shirt with the name of the bar emblazoned on it were hardly high fashion, but he didn't appear to have any complaints.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, my voice breathless.

"Well you see, I came here looking to have a drink with a good friend, nothing more, but I found something else I am interested in."

'I'm...I'm sorry?"

He stepped closer until he was just a foot from me, and I felt my heart speed up in my chest.

"What's that?" I repeated when he didn't reply immediately.

"You." The word was simple, but it did nothing to clear up my confusion.

"But...but what about Jasper?" I asked. "I mean, it looked like you two were together, and I mean, I don't want to cause any problems or make things difficult."

He moved so he was standing in front of me, booted feet on either side of my crossed ones. He leaned in, breathing softly against my cheek and I wet my lips.

"It's pretty simple actually," Edward purred in my ear. "Jasper and I are both bi and we are both very attracted to you." His lips brushed the sensitive outer shell and I shivered.

"You aren't in a relationship with him?"

He shrugged. "We've been friends for a long time, but it's nothing exclusive. We keep things fluid."

"So how would this work?" I breathed. "You'd both have me at once?"

"That is entirely up to you. If you're only attracted to one of us, the other will step aside, although we'd both be very disappointed. And I somehow don't think that's the case, is it?"

"No, I want you both," I moaned lowly. He wrapped an arm around my lower back and pulled me flush against his body.

"Then how we take you, and where," he skimmed a hand down my back to cup the lower curve of my ass, "is up for negotiation. Whatever you're comfortable with."

His lips traced across my cheek. "I can tell you this, if Jasper could slide right into your ass while I fucked your pussy, I think we could make you come harder than you ever have before."

I let out a shaky moan and he continued. "But if that isn't something you're comfortable with, there are a thousand ways it can be pleasurable for all of us. So long as you don't mind Jasper and I pleasing each other in front of you."

"No," I said hoarsely. "I think that would be incredible to watch. And the idea of you both inside me, I can't tell you how wet that makes me."

Edward's large hand moved down my body to cup the front of my jeans. "You don't have to tell me, baby, I can feel it."

"Starting without me, are you, Edward?" Jasper drawled from the doorway and I jumped in surprise. I had been so focused on the feel of Edward touching me that I hadn't been paying any attention to my surroundings. "He's always so impatient."

Edward nuzzled along my hairline with his lips. "You wouldn't have been able to resist either, Jasper."

"True enough." His eyes were heated as he stared at Edward still touching me. "I'm guessin' she didn't turn you down."

"No, I didn't," I moaned. "I want it all."

Jasper's eyes flared with a hot and hungry look and then settled to a low smolder that made me ache.

"Then I suppose I should allow myself a little taste." He made his way over to Edward and me, putting one hand on Edward's back and another one on mine. They were on either of side of me; I was surrounded by tall, warm, distinctly male bodies that made my heart pound in my chest and my knees go weak.

Edward gently tilted my head so I was staring at Jasper, and Jasper leaned down slowly to press his lips to mine. It was a soft, warm, slow kiss. Easy and without demand and I welcomed it. He pulled back after a moment and stared down at me.

"Have you tasted her yet, Edward?"

"No." Edward's voice was low and heavy with desire.

"She's delicious."

Jasper cupped the back of my head in his hand and brought my lips to Edward's. His kiss was rougher, deeper, and it set my skin ablaze with desire.

"Unless we're going to continue this right here, I think we'd best stop," Jasper said. But his lips continued to move down my neck and Edward's joined his on the other side. I groaned and nearly jumped a foot when I heard Rosalie's voice in the doorway. _What the hell was up with people startling me today? _I wondered.

"I am so jealous of you right now, Bella."

I whipped around to face her and nearly fell when I got caught in the tangle of limbs around me. Edward and Jasper both steadied me and if I were prone to blushing, I would have been beet red.

"Shit, sorry, Rose."

"You'd better not be. I do have a quick question for you though, before I leave you in those four very capable looking hands."

Edward and Jasper immediately stepped back and I walked over to Rose.

"Please, please tell me you're going home with them both," she said quietly, too low for them to hear.

"Yes," I admitted. A jolt of adrenaline shot through me. I had never been uptight about sex but this was something entirely new for me. It was thrilling, and just a little bit terrifying. It was reckless, and maybe a little bit dangerous, but I wanted them. And every instinct I had told me I could trust them. Despite my abysmal relationship history, I was actually quite good at reading people. I glanced over at them to see Jasper whispering in Edward's ear as Edward caressed Jasper's arm.

"I love Emmett, but fuck me, I am jealous," Rosalie said. "God, you are a lucky bitch. If you don't call me in the morning with the details I will beat you within an inch of your life."

"I'll call, I'll call," I reassured her, laughing. "Now, what did you need to ask? Or was that your question?"

"No, I just wanted to know if you'd be in tomorrow, or if you wanted me to grab the early shift for you. I can, I don't have any plans for tomorrow, and I totally owe you one for tonight."

"You don't have to," I protested, but I glanced behind me to see the two beautiful men who were waiting for me, undressing me with their eyes.

Rose laughed. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow, hun. Let me work it for you."

"All right," I agreed, glad that she'd offered.

She hugged me goodnight and left, and I turned to face Edward and Jasper. "I'm ready to leave, if you are."

"Absolutely," Jasper responded.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked. "Jasper lives on the other side of town, but I have an apartment nearby. Or would you rather go to your place?"

"Your place is fine, Edward."

"All right."

Figuring out the logistics of getting to Edward's apartment took a few minutes and I shivered in the cold air as we decided to leave Jasper's truck there, and that I would follow Edward to his place. Edward rubbed his hands up and down my arms to keep me warm as he gave me the address and basic directions, and he gave me a searing kiss before settling me into my car. Jasper slid in beside me and I turned to look at him. He gave me a disarming grin and spoke. "I thought it might be easier if I just rode with you, then you won't have to worry about following."

"Oh, sure," I said.

"If you're all right with that? I don't want to intrude."

"It was a good idea." I smiled at him and started my car. He buckled his seatbelt and sat back, his hands loosely resting on his thighs.

I wet my lips nervously, suddenly feeling slightly apprehensive about things. It wasn't that wasn't excited about what was going to happen, but with Jasper and I alone in the car, I had no idea how to behave.

I pulled out onto the street behind Edward and tapped my fingertips on the steering wheel, unsure of what to say. I jabbed at the power button to turn on the radio, relaxing minutely when the sounds of classic rock filled my car. At least it wasn't silent anymore. I snuck a glance out of the corner of my eye at Jasper to see him staring straight ahead. He didn't look nervous or uncomfortable; in fact, from the way he was sitting, he looked quite relaxed. I looked back at the road and then found my eyes wandering to him again. This time, our eyes met and I quickly looked away.

He gently touched my upper thigh. "Hey, you okay?"

I nodded and swallowed hard. "Just a little bit nervous, I guess."

"What exactly are you nervous about?" he asked softly.

"It's just kind of...new to me I guess. I've never done this."

"Gone home with a guy from the bar?"

"That I've done," I admitted. "But I've certainly never gone home with two guys from the bar in the same night."

"Neither have I." Jasper grinned at me and I laughed, relaxing a little at his comment.

"What about a girl? Have you and Edward done this before?" I asked.

"Yes. A couple of times. It's not a regular thing for us, but it has happened before."

"How did it go?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "One time, a girl decided she wasn't really as okay as she thought she was with it, so she kinda bolted out of bed in the middle of our fun and left. That was...odd. But Edward and I managed to salvage the evening. On the other hand, we had two other encounters that went quite well. It was a pleasurable experience for all."

"So, you two know what you're doing."

He grinned at me. "I like to think so, yes."

"Is there a money back guarantee?" I asked teasingly finally starting to relax.

"Hot damn," Jasper said. "You mean you're going to pay us for this? Hell, we were just gonna do this for free."

I laughed and relaxed even more. Jasper chuckled along with me and he gently put his hand on my upper thigh, keeping it there this time. "I swear to you, Bella. If you say stop, we stop. No matter what. I know it's a scary situation to put yourself in, but you can trust us. We will never do anything you aren't one hundred percent okay with."

"I appreciate it," I said. "It does make me a little nervous."

"I completely understand but I swear you have nothing to worry about. We only want you to do something if you're comfortable with it. We won't be offended if you change your mind either. Tonight is about bringing each other pleasure." His thumb rubbed along my inseam and I swallowed hard. With my nerves fading, desire was growing again. I glanced over at him when we stopped at a light and he smiled at me. "I promise, nothing but pleasure."

I nodded and he pointed to the street to the right. I could see Edward's taillights just ahead and I followed them a short ways down to road and then into the entrance of an apartment complex. Jasper directed me to the visitor parking area as Edward slid into a numbered spot. I grabbed my purse and Jasper escorted me over to where Edward was standing, his hand pressed gently to my lower back. Edward smiled at the two of us and we followed him up to his apartment. It was a large sprawling complex and his was located on the second floor, accessible from an indoor stairwell. Jasper's thumb rubbed slowly against my lower back over the thin fabric of my shirt as Edward unlocked the door. I took note of the apartment number and grabbed my phone from my purse as the guys got comfortable. Jasper threw himself down on the couch and I sat next to him a little more gingerly.

"Uh, I'm going to text the address here to Rose, I hope you understand..." I said.

Edward nodded and gently tossed his things on the coffee table. "Of course. Do anything you need to feel safe and comfortable. We have nothing to hide."

I nodded, and sent her the message. It was returned almost immediately.

_**You better call me tomorrow with the deets, bitch. XOXO Rose**_

I smiled and put away my phone, really looking around Edward's apartment for the first time. His apartment wasn't overly large, but it was fairly neat and nicely decorated. It didn't look like a decorator had arranged it, but like a man with a good eye had carefully amassed a collection of well-loved items. There was a buttery brown leather sofa and a couple of comfortable looking chairs grouped around a low wood coffee table. The coffee table had a couple of large coffee table books, some coasters, and the items from his pocket. There were a few photographs on the walls and a TV on the wall across from the couch.

Once I had finished looking around, I fiddled with the silver ring I wore on my right hand, wanting to say something, but not really sure how to proceed from here.

"Would you like a drink?" Jasper asked and I nodded gratefully.

"Sure."

I grabbed one of the coffee table books and perused it while Edward and Jasper disappeared into the other room. It was a book on Seattle and although I'd picked it up to try to keep my nerves at bay, I found it really fascinating.

"Tequila okay?" Edward called out.

"Is it any good?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Don Julio 1942," he answered, peering around the corner at me.

I grinned broadly. "Oh, hell yes."

It was a pricey bottle of liquor and it had been a long time since I'd drank it. In a few minutes they came out carrying the bottle, three shot glasses, some sliced limes and a small bowl of salt. They both took seats on either side of me and Jasper expertly poured the shots.

I took a moment to soak in the feeling of them beside me. Their warm thighs were pressing against my own, and the scent of their respective colognes mingled in the air, making me feel dizzy with lust. I licked my lips, wanting to taste both of them again, my mind whirling with the possibilities of what the night would bring. Jasper set a shot down in front of me and I smiled gratefully at him.

Although I was eager to see where the evening would lead, I was slightly apprehensive as well and I knew tequila shots would loosen us all up. We began our first shots, all of us methodically lining the drinks up and preparing the salt and limes. After the shots had been consumed and the limes had been bitten, Jasper leaned back against the arm of the sofa and smiled at me.

"I have a suggestion."

"What's that?" I asked.

"How do you feel about body shots?"

I smiled. It was a bit juvenile, but under the circumstances, I couldn't think of a better suggestion. It would be a fantastic icebreaker, and just the thing to get the evening rolling. "Sure," I agreed.

"What do you think, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I'm in."

"Who goes first?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged. "I'm game. Coffee table?"

Edward nodded and I helped him clear it off, placing the items on the end table and Jasper stood up, pulling off his shirt.

Jasper's stomach was flat and there was a narrow line of light brown hair trailing down into the waistband of his pants. I found myself subconsciously licking my lips and Edward gave me a knowing grin. Jasper carefully lay back across the table and I knelt on the floor between the couch and table, Edward taking the other side.

I dragged the lime along the bony ridge of his hip and sprinkled salt lightly across it. My head swam at the scent of the leather from his belt and warm male flesh. I took my time and lapped at the smooth skin there. His body tensed and his breathing sped up. I glanced up at Edward to see him watching me intently, a lime between his teeth. Jasper's stomach clenched under my fingers and he sighed when I sat back and tossed down the tequila shot Edward handed me before sucking the lime from Edward's mouth. After a moment he pulled away long enough to pluck it from his mouth and toss it aside, before capturing my lips in a searing kiss. We pulled back from each other, panting, to be met with a heated gaze from Jasper that made my stomach flutter.

Edward took Jasper's place and when Jasper knelt beside him and lifted his shirt I felt the heat spread through my body at the image of two beautiful men touching each other. By the time Jasper slammed his shot and sucked the lime from my mouth I was panting and eager for them both. And when they lay me down on the table and each took a spot on either side of me, I couldn't slow my eager breathing. With a gentle motion, they slid my shirt up and off me and then flicked open the front clasp of my bra. The cold of the lime juice was shocking and I reached out for them. Two warm, wet mouths bent to capture my nipples and I gasped and arched up off the table.

Two hands ran from my knee up my denim-clad thighs and met at the apex. I gasped and ground against them, not entirely coherent anymore. The slammed their shots and looked down at me with identical expression of desire.

"Please," I gasped. "Please, I need you. _Now_."

Edward stood first and took my hand, and Jasper followed us quickly. Once inside the bedroom Edward turned on a low lamp beside the bed and immediately stripped my jeans and panties from me. I reached for his shirt eagerly and heard Jasper doing the same to his own clothes behind me. Once we were all naked, I found myself surrounded by warm flesh from both sides and moaned at the feeling of four large, slightly rough hands caressing me. It was an almost overwhelming feeling at first and I let my head fall back against Jasper's shoulder. My eyes closed and I gave in to the dizzying feel of hands and lips and tongues and teeth across my body. At some point, they gently led me over to the bed and my head swam at the mixture of tequila and the feel of both of them touching me.

Jasper positioned himself between my thighs while Edward played with my nipples. And then they switched. They were different, but both so, so good. Jasper's touch was a little rougher, making me cry out, but Edward's softer, teasing licks around my clit made me shudder.

My awareness shrank to the two men on the bed, and the way they made me feel. I closed my eyes, greedily soaking in every soft lick of the tongue and every gentle pinch of my nipple. They had already given me an orgasm each, but when Jasper began a thorough assault on my pussy with his tongue, and Edward carefully scraped his teeth across my nipple I came, long and loud. I shuddered and cried out, again and again, until my thighs were weak and trembling.

I came until I was nearly sobbing, senseless, until I had to push Jasper's head away.

"Please," I begged finally.

"Please what?" Edward asked.

"I just need a minute," I gasped.

They pulled back from me, gently laying me against the pillows at the head of the bed and my dazed eyes finally focused on the two of them staring at me with concerned expressions. I shook my head to clear it and smiled reassuringly at them.

"I feel amazing; I just need a minute, okay?"

They both nodded and Jasper slid up onto the bed from where he'd been kneeling on the floor. On their knees, he and Edward reached for each other, the long, hard lines of their bodies meshing perfectly together. I watched them kiss, their tongue tangling, sharing the taste of my arousal between them. Despite the aching pleasure that they had already given me I found myself shifting on the bed as I watched as Jasper licked Edward's flat, small nipples and Edward's fingers dug into Jasper's firmly muscled ass. Their hard cocks rubbed together and I bit my lip at the sight. I'd never really thought one way or another about watching two guys have sex but now I could think of nothing else as Edward pushed Jasper onto the bed and lowered his head to Jasper's cock. I watched Edward swallow it down, noticing that I had been right about the difference in size between them, although neither was anything to sneer at. They were both circumcised and beautifully made, smooth and long and just thick enough.

My fingers moved to my pussy, noticing for the first time how wet and swollen my flesh was. I gently dragged some of the moisture up to my clit and lightly circled it, aware of how sensitive it was. I watched Jasper moan as Edward cupped his balls and gently tugged on them while he devoured his cock. They were right beside me, I could feel the heat from Jasper's skin against mine, and Edward's arm brushed my thigh as he worked to bring Jasper pleasure. Jasper's hands tangled in Edward's hair, tugging roughly. Edward let out a low, guttural groan that despite being muffled by Jasper's cock, made me work my clit faster.

Edward pulled back and I sighed at the glistening length of Jasper's cock as it disappeared into Edward's mouth again. Jasper turned to look at me, his eyes dark and intense. His fingers joined mine between my thighs. I looked back at Edward as he roughly sucked Jasper.

"Fuck, his mouth...Bella, he's so good at sucking cock," Jasper gasped. Two of his fingers slid into me. "Oh, darlin' you are so wet and ready for us. Do you want Edward to fuck you now?"

"Yes," I gasped.

Edward slowly slid off Jasper's cock and he grinned at me. "I think you better take over for me, then, Bella. He's so close to coming. I bet he wants to come in your mouth."

I nodded vigorously, eager to bring them pleasure like they'd given me. Edward pulled a box of condoms from the bedside table, along with a bottle of lube. Edward sheathed his cock in a condom and they gently slid me to the middle of the bed, while they took a spot on either side of me. They both reached for me, hands caressing and bringing me pleasure, every inch of my body an erogenous zone under their talented hands. Edward tilted my head to the side and he kissed me deeply, his tongue wet and warm, and tasting faintly of my arousal. I caressed Jasper's cock, the angle was awkward, but he moaned softly at the gentle strokes of my hand. I felt two sets of fingers exploring my pussy and I rocked my hips, eagerly meeting their touch. I lost track of who was doing what and it wasn't until Edward settled himself between my thighs and Jasper gently rubbed the head of his cock across my lips that I snapped back to myself. Jasper was off to one side, kneeling by my head, bracing his arm against the headboard.

I lapped at the sticky pre-cum at the tip. I couldn't see his face but he responded with a groan that encouraged me to take him into my mouth. I did, eagerly in fact, and Jasper began to gently rock forward. He had all of the control, but he didn't push me. I reached up and wrapped my hand around his ass, pulling him deeper into my mouth.

"You ready?" Edward asked and I gripped his arm tighter to let him know I was. He pushed forward slowly and I gasped which made Jasper's cock slide deeper, nearly gagging me. He pulled back a little and I quickly regained my momentum. It didn't take long for Jasper to reach orgasm.

He came in my mouth, a couple of hard spurts that I greedily swallowed down, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as he'd brought me. I licked him clean until he groaned and pulled away, falling back onto the bed, his eyes glued on Edward fucking me. "Christ, the sight of your dick disappearing into her pussy...fuck that's hot, Edward."

"She feels so good," Edward moaned. "I'm not gonna last much longer."

I focused on Edward then, feeling him working inside of me. He glanced up at me and his green eyes glittered darkly. He lifted my thighs and hooked my legs over his shoulders, driving into me with a deep thrust that made me see stars.

"I'm coming," I called out after a moment. Edward gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw as I spasmed around him. I gasped and cried out, my back arching as I shuddered with pleasure. Edward ground against me as he rode out his own orgasm. He lowered my thighs to the bed and collapsed on top of me, bracing his weight on his elbows.

"Fuck, Bella," he sighed against my mouth. I kissed him as we slowly came down from our orgasms. When he carefully pulled out of me, we both turned to Jasper. He grinned at us, his hand wrapped around his once again very hard cock.

"Damn, you two are hot to watch."

"So are you," I said, weakly pulling myself closer to him as Edward discarded the condom. Jasper cradled the back of my head in his hand and kissed me deeply.

After a moment, he pulled back to say, "I'm gonna fuck you next, darlin', I hope you're ready."

Jasper took Edward's place, his eyes locked on mine as he rolled on a condom and thrust inside of me. I gasped and arched up to meet him. Edward kissed me before standing up and walking around the bed. He stood behind Jasper, running his hands down Jasper's back and then down to cup his ass. Jasper groaned loudly as Edward knelt. I strained to see, but Jasper was blocking my view. He grinned at me.

"Wanna know what he's doing?"

I nodded eagerly and Jasper began to narrate, even as he moved inside me, beginning a slow, steady rhythm.

"Ooooh, god, Bella, he's holding me open with his thumbs so he can tease me with his tongue. It feels so damned good," Jasper panted.

"One of his hands is playing with my balls now, gently tugging. He knows that drives me crazy." Jasper continued the deep even strokes but I saw his breathing pick up and begin to grow ragged. Jasper closed his eyes and breathed deeply as Edward continued.

"So good. Goddamn it, he's good at that. Rimming me. Your hot little pussy around my cock and Edward's tongue on my ass. _Fuck_."

I felt Edward's fingertips brush the lips of my pussy as his fingers caressed Jasper and I cried out. "Harder, Jasper, please," I begged.

Jasper began to move faster and harder within me and I gasped and gripped the sheets beside me, my skin beginning to develop a light sheen of sweat as we fucked. Jasper stilled and threw his head back in pleasure a low, desperate moan leaving him.

"Christ, he has a finger inside of me. Fuck, please, Edward, just fuck me. I want you inside of me when I come in Bella," he panted.

I shuddered at the words and forced myself to lay still under him as Edward stood up and leaned over Jasper's back. He winked at me and Jasper moaned.

"Two fingers in him now. He's almost ready for my cock," Edward said and he tugged Jasper's head to the side, one hand gripping his hair. "I can smell both of you and it's making me so fucking hot. I need to feel you. Bella, are you close?"

I nodded, whimpering a little as Jasper shifted inside of me, his gritted jaw the only indication that he was as close to coming as I was. "Yes," I gasped.

Edward bit and licked along Jasper's neck and I ran a hand up Jasper's arm, trying to soothe him.

"Three fingers now." Jasper grunted and his eyes closed tightly, his arms shaking a little from the strain.

"I'm ready, I need you now, Edward," he said between gritted teeth. "Bella, it's going to be hard and rough, and I don't think I can last long."

"Okay," I gasped.

Edward stepped away for a moment and Jasper let out a relieved sigh. He leaned down and kissed me, and ground his hips against mine. I was dimly aware of Edward rolling on a condom on and slicking lube on his cock. I nearly gasped out loud when Edward pushed into Jasper. The sound of them both groaning filled the room and I involuntarily clenched down around Jasper.

"Goddamn it," he cried. "You both feel so fucking good."

Edward moved slowly at first and each deliberate thrust into Jasper pushed Jasper further into me. Soon there were just the sounds of slippery skin slapping together, our cries and groans, and the slick sound of fucking. Jasper held out longer than I expected, but when Edward picked up the pace and really began to thrust hard, Jasper cried out.

I felt him shudder against me, and Edward followed just a moment later, the erratic thrust of his hips against Jasper's backside proving the perfect stimulation to my clit. In conjunction with the sight of the two them kissing heatedly, it toppled me over the edge. I cried out and both of them turned their attention to me. Two heated gazed locked on mine and I came with a force that staggered me. It left me dazed, breathless and shaking. After pulling carefully out of Jasper, Edward fell onto the bed beside me, but pulled Jasper down between us. I curled up with my head on Jasper's shoulder and he turned to face me, his eyes glazed over, his chest heaving with exertion. Edward took care of both of their condoms and brought back with two soft cloths to wipe Jasper and me clean.

"Was that good for you?" Jasper asked when we were all curled up on the bed again.

I let out a breathless, shocked laugh. "That was the best fucking sex I've ever had. Everything tonight is just…so much more than anything I've ever experienced. You have no idea."

Jasper chuckled and Edward propped himself up on his elbow so he could see both of us. "I'm pretty sure Jasper does. I've never seen him come that hard either."

"Damn, having both of you at once was just so incredible." Jasper kissed me softly, his tongue gently stroking mine before he turned his head to do the same to Edward.

"I love watching you two kiss," I said, feeling the tingling between my thighs begin again.

Edward laughed softly and continued kissing Jasper, licking and nipping and biting at his lower lip. I squirmed on the bed and Jasper reached blindly for me. I brought his hand to my breast and, despite the awkward angle, he took my nipple between his fingertips and gently rolled it. Edward's hand moved to my hip and pulled me tighter against Jasper. I found myself rocking against Jasper's thigh, needing the friction against my clit as I watched them kiss. Jasper made a low sound in his throat and eventually pushed Edward away.

"I think Bella needs us to take care of her," he gasped.

Edward grinned at the sight of my body molded to Jaspers. "Mmm, I think she does. How about we get you ready to take both of us, Bella?"

I shivered at the thought and Edward's face took on a thoughtful expression. "But only if you're sure that's what you want." he said.

I nodded vigorously, surprised by my own eagerness. "Yes. I do. The thought of both of you inside of me makes me so wet," I moaned.

"You've never been with two guys before, right?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"I have done anal before though. The guy wasn't great, but that was mostly just because he had a lousy rhythm."

Edward smirked. "No worries there. Has it been a while?"

"Uh, yeah. A couple of years. But I have a toy."

"Mmm." The groan that rumbled in Jasper's chest made me press tighter against him. "I love picturing you playing like that. What kind of toy?"

"Uh, well, I have a small probe type toy that I usually use first, and then a slightly bigger plug."

"That is hot to imagine, Jasper," Edward said. "What do you do when you get the plug inside of you?"

"Play with my clit and my pussy," I admitted.

"Did you ever put a toy in your pussy while the plug is in your ass?" Jasper asked, his hands going to my hips as he dragged me up over him so I was lying directly on top of him. I braced myself on my arms and sighed with pleasure when Edward sat back and positioned himself between Jasper's legs. Edward's hands began to roam my legs softly at first.

"A couple of times." I moaned when the pressure from his hands deepened.

"And what happens when you do?" Jasper looked up at me and his hands met Edward's on the back of my thighs, pulling them apart so my knees fell into the bed beside him and I was spread open.

"I come so hard I see stars," I whispered. Jasper pulled me a bit higher and I settled on top of him again, my elbows on the bed beside his head. He drew my lips down to his and we kissed deeply while Edward ran his hands along my lower back and over my ass. He settled on the bed between Jasper's thighs and leaned forward. I felt him kiss his way down my spine, his soft hair tickling my skin as his wet lips caressed me. My breathing sped up as he reached the back of my spine. His thumbs gently pulled my cheeks apart and his tongue touched my back entrance. I gasped and squirmed on Jasper. Jasper stopped kissing my lips, instead moving to my neck and I cried out softly when Edward's tongue became more insistent. He traced a circle with his tongue, more and more firmly until I was panting and writhing on Jasper, shocked by the feeling.

"He's so good at that, isn't he?" Jasper groaned roughly in my ear. "I know just how good that tongue feels as a sensitive place like that."

Jasper's hand tangled in my hair and he bit lightly at my neck. Edward worked his tongue a little deeper into me and I shuddered at the unbelievable sensations coursing through my body. Eventually, Edward sat back and groaned. "Fuck, Bella, you're dripping all over Jasper. You want this so bad, don't you?"

"Yes," I panted. I heard the quiet snick of a bottle being opened and a slick finger gently slipped between my cheeks. I pushed back against it, encouraging. He rubbed tiny circles at first before gently putting pressure on my opening.

"You ready?" he asked roughly and I nodded frantically. I put my head on Jasper's chest and he stroked my hair, soothing me as I did my best to relax as Edward's finger pushed into me.

"Tell me if you need me to back off," he whispered, two fingers of his left hand slipping between my wet pussy lips to bring me even more pleasure.

"It's good," I gasped. He continued to push until his index finger was all the way in. I shifted to get more comfortable and Edward gave my body a moment to adjust before he began to slide the finger in and out of me. The tingling sensation made me squirm and Edward twisted his left hand so a third finger could slip into my pussy. I felt dizzy with pleasure and I rocked unashamedly on top of Jasper.

After a few minutes of gentle stroking, Edward picked up the pace a little. "Are you ready for another finger?" he asked roughly and I gasped 'yes'.

"Please, more," I begged. Jasper's hands held me tightly against his body and realized that his hard cock was trapped between us. It was right against my clit and I moaned lowly at the sensation as I rocked against him.

Edward's finger disappeared and I moaned with disappointment. When he gently pushed two fingers into my ass I gasped, my eyes rolling back in my head at the thought of the way Edward and Jasper's cocks would fill me. My dizziness grew as Edward worked up from two fingers to three and I ground down on Jasper, needy and desperate for more.

When my body was easily accepting Edward's three fingers, he stilled. "You ready for Jasper's cock?" he asked.

"Yes. Please fuck me, Jasper," I begged, out of my mind with pleasure. They gently helped turn me over. Jasper sat up against the headboard and pulled my back against his chest. Edward prepared Jasper's cock with a condom and a ridiculous amount of lube. Jasper gently wound our legs together until I was open and ready, and Edward steadied me so I was hovering over Jasper's cock. His cock nudged the entrance to my ass and I took a deep breath, giving myself over to them. Trusting them to bring me pleasure.

Jasper gently pushed forward and I winced at the initial burn but I took a deep breath and when Edward's fingers closed over my nipple, I relaxed and Jasper slid the rest of the way inside. Edward's other hand moved down to tease my swollen clit and I panted with pleasure. I whimpered when his fingers pulled away but they weren't gone for long before they moved to slide inside my pussy.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Edward's voice was a low, rough, growl, and his fingers pushed deeply into my pussy.

"Yes," I panted. "I need you."

He rolled a condom down onto himself and leaned forward, bracing himself against the headboard. The head of his cock rubbed across my clit at first, making me moan and clench down onto Jasper. I felt him gasp and his fingers moved to caress my nipple.

"Please, Edward," I begged and he aligned himself and pushed forward slowly. His eyes never left my face and when I winced at the fullness he paused, his jaw tight and strained. I took a deep breath and relaxed. Jasper was very still beneath me and he moved his lips to my neck and dropped his fingers to my clit, rubbing gentle circles there.

"Keep going," I encouraged Edward and he slowly pulled out and pushed into me again. My head arched back and I cried out in pleasure. They very slowly began to rock, Edward doing the majority of the thrusting. The fullness was incredible and I grabbed the back of Edward's head and kissed him fiercely while he fucked me.

It was all a daze after that. There were hands and lips and tongues and cocks and I stopped trying to tell who was touching me where. Instead, I gave into the overwhelming pleasure. I gasped and writhed and moaned until I couldn't take any more. I cried out, the orgasm crashing over me in wave after wave of white-hot pleasure. I gripped them both tightly and felt them shudder against me, Jasper coming just a moment before Edward did. Pressed between their firm bodies, I let go, my throat raw from the sounds I was making. It went on and on, so intense I could hardly catch my breath. The smallest of movements from either of them was enough to set me off and I felt completely delirious with pleasure, everything in the room going white and fuzzy as I struggled to breathe.

When I came back to my senses Jasper and Edward were both still inside of me. I panted, trying to catch my breath. They were both as dazed as I was and were murmuring softly to me. I finally realized they were asking me if I was all right.

"So good," I gasped.

Edward gently pulled out of me and I shuddered, my flesh over-sensitive to any touch. He soothed me, winding his fingers through mine and I grasped them tightly when Jasper pulled out. He was careful, but I winced, my body was not only sensitive, but also aching slightly. When I was settled onto the bed and they had both removed the condoms, they took care of me, cleaning me with a soft, warm cloth, and massaging my body as the pleasure slowly dissipated. My muscles were weak and shaky and my breathing was still shallow and ragged. Edward and Jasper curled up on either side of me, pulling the covers up over all of us, cocooning me in.

"Are you all right, darlin'?" Jasper asked softly and I nodded immediately.

"I feel amazing." I sighed, my head swimming deliriously.

"Good." Edward smiled at me. "You scared us for a minute."

"It was perfect," I slurred, my eyes already feeling heavy. Jasper breathed deeply on my other side and I rolled to my left, pressing up against him. He sleepily pulled me close and Edward's arm came to rest across my waist, so the three of us were sandwiched tightly together. Still blissful from the pleasure they had brought me, I closed my eyes. In moments we were all sound asleep.


End file.
